Beginner Guide
Starting Your City Once you start playing, a lot of quests will pop up. They'll drive you nuts so, turn off "Quest popups" in the main menu. Start building one of all buildings. As soon as you have enough money, build to a total of 5 Residences, 8 Gold mines and 5 Lumber mills. That will bring your gold and lumber flow up to speed. You can use some crystals to buy some gold and lumber to build a little faster, instead of waiting for your gold to build up. Make good use of the bonus gold and lumber that shows up every 20 minutes. Keep on improving your city by trying to reach the next level castle. That way your population and your gold and lumber flow will increase. Try making some swordmen every now and then. With a few hundred men you can capture some forests or crystal craters. Following The Quests Quests can't all be completed right away. Most of them are completed while your city grows. But you can follow the quests under the "City" tab. After you have done a handful of these (5-10), do the first "Dragon Crystals" quest. Then do a few (3-5) quests under the "War" tab. You now should work on all quests, do a City one, a War one, maybe a Dragon Crystals one. Spread it around, try not to do too many under one tab without doing ones from the other two tabs. Work on Researching new troops, recruiting new troops and raiding nearby forests, mountains, and most importantly, Dragon Crystals. Dragon Crystals appear randomly around the world with meteor crashes, and used to be guarded by Dragons (more crystals, more dragons). Catapaults now roam the dragon craters on all live servers. Improving Your Empire After you have achieved at least level 3, capture a few forests. Then, if you have 80,000 gold and lumber, and 600 crystals, build a new city on the resource. This will allow you to greatly increase your production of resources, and you can do tasks twice as fast, like research tech and training units. Time Reaching a level 2 Castle with the first city will take at least 1 day of gameplay. Reaching level 3 will take ﻿2 additional days. Building the second city will take considerably less time because you only have to research tech once for all cities. Tips and Tricks Here are a few tips to get you going well (and keep you going into the future) #Make sure food keeps up with your population. You need 235 food for every 100,000 people per 10 seconds. #Tech upgrades and training troops require more gold than lumber. Upgrading buildings requires more lumber than gold. Balance production. #Unless you have A LOT of crystals, don't use them to finish upgrades/research #When you are planning to attack a dragon crater, you can use the formula ''number of dragon crystals that can be harvested x 3 + 1 ''and you are sure to win... but only if you haven't built any crystal refineries yet. Survival Read the battle tactics. *This is a war game, so expect to be attacked by those who are stronger than you. The best way to be ready for this is to be in an alliance. Ask around on the chat for anyone in your server who has an alliance. Being in an alliance is helpful because you will have much more support and military power than normal. *Prepare your defenses! Once you have a barracks, make swordsmen to defend yourself. They are also useful for attacking those who attack you or for taking forests and mountains. External links Build tree Tech Chart Category:Guides